


Your Face Is So Familiar

by colorfulsounds_changingmoods



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulsounds_changingmoods/pseuds/colorfulsounds_changingmoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have been married for years now, but Korra permenantly resides in the hospital, suffering from amnesia. (Modern!Korrasami AU I wrote for a Tumblr prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face Is So Familiar

_“Its going to be okay.”_

Doctors and nurses rushed around the bed, adjusting monitors and calling out instructions. Loud beeping filled the room, a sign of an irregularity with the patient’s heartbeat. Doctor’s weren’t supposed to panic; they were supposed to stay calm and keep a clear head. But they veered further towards panic, voices urgent and their demands frequent and frantic. And during it all, Asami could only stand to the side, holding herself together with gathered willpower and trembling hands.

It took nearly two hours in order to stabilize Korra’s vitals. Nearly two hours of anxiously waiting and blinking back terrified tears that threatened to spill over. When a nurse finally told her that everything would be okay, Asami finally  _did_ cry, all of the built up fear of the past few hours rushing past in waves.  _Korra was going to be alright, and that was all that mattered._

For the rest of the day, Asami didn’t leave her wife’s side. Nurses came to check on Korra periodically, but even when they were present, she didn’t move. The air in the room felt thick, pulling her muscles taut and keeping sleep at bay. They had seen worse days, the two of them, but this? This was different. Living without Korra— or even the  _thought_  of it, that was too much.

Forcing herself to exhale slowly, she watched the brunette lying next to her. She looked so at peace for someone who had nearly coded just hours before. Then again, Korra had always been like that. Strong. Stronger than anyone else that Asami had ever met. Today, she had been worried that her wife would finally lose a battle, but hell, she had never been happier to be wrong.

The dark haired woman reached up to brush a few stray hairs from Korra’s face, tucking them gently behind her ear. Her fingers lingered against the woman’s cheek for a few moments, a sad smile pulling at her mouth. So much could have been lost today, and she wasn’t quite sure who or what to thank for the fact that it hadn’t been.

Another twenty minutes ticked by, and the room’s silence was finally broken when Bolin and Mako slipped quietly into the room. They made their way to their friend’s bedside, each in turn wrapping an arm around Asami and offering small reassurances. It was a relief to see them, to see familiar faces after such a scare. 

The machine beeped again, loud, like the time before. Her heart tripped over itself, any warmth from the moments before gone as quickly as it had come. Glancing quickly over at the bed, she looked for any sign that something was wrong.

Korra's head turned, then, though her eyes stayed closed. A small noise slipped past her lips, hoarse but _something_ , and Asami couldn't pick between crying and laughing.

_She was waking up._

Releasing the breath she had been holding in, Asami moved over to sit on the edge of the bed, her eyes growing wet with the beginnings of tears. She watched as the brunette shifted in the bed, her eyes slowly opening. For a few moments, she looked around the room with heavy lidded eyes, before her gaze settled on Asami.

“You’re okay…,” was all the engineer could manage, her voice strained as she reached up to cup her wife’s cheek, her touch feather-light. “You’re okay.”

“A…Asami?” the brunette asked in wonder, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. “What happened?”

To her credit, she tried to speak, first. Mouth moving but words stuck, Asami fumbled for a long moment before she shook her head, hand reaching out to cup the brunettes cheek. Someone was talking to her left - a nurse. Still, she couldn't look away, relief pounding in her head like the only good kind of headache.

"You're okay." Asami smiled, then, when Korra looked bewildered and exhausted but still leaned into her hand. "I knew you would be okay."


End file.
